Just Perfect- A Christmas FanFic
by themisschloe
Summary: The Bellas go caroling and everything seems to go wrong. Everything except for a certain brunette and blonde. Disclaimer! I do not own any of the Pitch Perfect caricatures. I wish I did though. :(


Christmas Caroling: Bellas Style

"No, Beca! Can we not just sing regular Christmas carols!?" Aubrey Posen yelled furiously into her phone. She was calling the other Barden Bellas to see if the group wanted to go Christmas caroling.  
"But why can't we do mixes?" Beca whined.  
"We just can't." The leader explained lamely.  
"Fine. I guess I'll go." She pouted.  
"Thanks!" Aubrey said before Beca could change her mind and hung up with a click. She proceeded in calling the others and got these results: Cynthia Rose has a family thing, Lily doesn't celebrate Christmas, Denise is having a party that night, but Chloe, Beca, Stacie and Fat Amy were all free. Aubrey sat, finished with her calls, faced by a long week of planning.

The next Friday, Beca, Stacie and Fat Amy all met at Chloe and Aubrey's dorm room.  
"So, here are your song sheets. We will sing one song at each house and then move on. Got it?" The blonde asked. Everyone simultaneously nodded, passing along the stack of sheet music. The group headed out into the cold, dark night, Aubrey leading the way, Chloe on her heels. They approached the first house and knocked on the door. An old lady stepped out onto the dimly lit porch.  
"Christmas carolers!" She exclaimed. Aubrey nodded and blew into her pitch pipe.  
"One. Two. Three. Four." The Bellas launched into _We Wish You a Merry Christmas_, much to the old lady's delight. After they were done, the lady clapped and thanked them, retreating back into her home, the Bellas moving on to the next house. But before they got there, Aubrey felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Chloe behind her.  
"Aubs, I don't feel very well." She said quietly.  
"What's up Chlo?" She asked as the group halted.  
"I have a headache and I'm cold. "Chloe explained, Aubrey resting a hand on her forehead.  
"You're burning. Stacie, can you take her back to our dorm and get Lily or someone to take care of her?" The blonde asked.  
"Sure. C'mon, baby girl." Stacie coaxed, wrapping Chloe in her jacket. The remaining Bellas proceeded towards the next house, singing, and then waiting for Stacie.

After about five minutes, Stacie's red jacket parted the curtain of blackness.  
"Lily's with Chloe. She's sleeping." She reported.  
"Okay. Ready to move on?" Aubrey asked, not really expecting an answer. The troupe walked on, singing _Jingle Bells_, _Hark the Herald Angels Sing_, as well as many other well-known favorites. They had only gotten to their sixth house or so, when someone's phone began to ring. The group once again stopped and Stacie fished around in her bag. She flipped open the vibrating phone.  
"Hello?" She asked. Pause.  
"Denise?" Pause.  
"Oh my god. I totally forgot." Pause.  
"I'll be there in five." She shut her phone and shoved it back into her bag.  
" I was supposed to go to Denise's party tonight. I have to go." She explained, and before Aubrey could object, off she ran into the night.  
"Oh. Okay." Aubrey said exasperatedly, shaking her hair out of her face. "Let's move on."  
And so they did. But not ten minutes later, did a truck come roaring by, kicking up the mucky water as it did so. Beca and Aubrey both ran behind a bush, leaving a bewildered Fat Amy soaked.  
"Amy!" Beca exclaimed as soon as the coast was clear.  
"Are you alright?" Aubrey asked, hoping that she would not lose another of her precious Bellas.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little wet, that's all." Fat Amy replied.  
"Do you want to go get a fresh set of clothes?" Aubrey questioned.  
"Yeah. Actually, I may just turn in for the night." She said.  
"Fine, we've already lost enough, why not one more?" Aubrey sighed. Fat Amy thanked her, once again accidentally calling her sir, and walked back to campus.  
"So I guess it's just you and me." Beca turned to Aubrey.  
"I guess."  
"Let's go." They went to the next house and sang, but their voices sounded tired and empty.  
"It's just not working." Aubrey complained.  
"Let's try a song that's not on the list." Beca ordered.  
"A song that's not on the list?" The blonde was taken aback. But she knew that there was no reasoning with Beca Mitchell. "What song?"  
"Jingle Bell Rock." Beca requested. "You know the lyrics?" Aubrey nodded in reply and the duet strode to the house next door. They knocked and a young couple stepped out, waiting for them to start singing. Beca blew the pitch pipe.  
"One. Two. Three. Four." She said, taking over for the leader.  
"_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring" _Beca's lone voice sang._  
"Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun" _Aubrey joined in, their voices entwining magically. __

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air.

What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away

Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh  
Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock

Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell rock." They finished. The couple clapped and went back inside, leaving Beca and Aubrey standing, grinning and laughing like maniacs, small flurries of snow resting on their eyelashes. They knit their hands together and ran to the next house. And so it went for the rest of the night.

"Give Chloe my best." Beca told Aubrey outside her door. That night was the best they had ever gotten along.  
"I will." Aubrey said and gave Beca a hug. She went inside the room and found Chloe reading _Harry Potter_, Lily silently watching her.  
"Bye." Lily whispered with a wave to Chloe and departed.  
"So how'd it go?"The sick girl asked, setting her book aside.  
"Perfect. Just perfect." Aubrey said. And she meant it.


End file.
